


When Competition Kicks Your Arse

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is unleashing all his feelings about losing on poor Theo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Competition Kicks Your Arse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sortinghatdrabs

Ron Weasley wasn't always the fastest Quidditch player. In fact, he wasn't even that good. The only reason he was even on the Cannons as a back up player was because he was part of the Golden Trio.

"Hey Weasel," Theo Nott muttered as he sat next to him on Parvati Patil's couch. "Why are you in my girlfriend's house?"

"I'm actually here with Padma," Ron replied. "I needed some chocolate cake and apparently Parvati is good at making it."

Theo nodded hesitantly, still looking confused. "Why exactly did you need cake again?"

"Well," Ron started off, "it all began when I was supposed to play Keeper against my biggest rival, Damian Corwood."

"Alright," nodded Theo. "Go on, then."

"You know, he is my biggest rival so I really wanted to win. I practiced a lot. I had Harry and Angelina throw me some quaffles, I went to the pitch everyday. I was filled with the desire to win. And, I really thought I would."

Theo raised his eyebrows. "So, what went so wrong?"

The other man laughed loudly. "Ahh, what went wrong? I don't even know where to start-"

"You should start from the beginning," Theo interrupted. "That's the best place to start."

"No," Ron replied sarcastically, "I'll start from the end. Anyway," he continued, "I showed up on game day ready to win. I was ready to face the competition and finally beat Damian Corwood."

As Ron went on and on about Damian, Theo wondered why he was even humouring the red head. Everyone knew that Ron Weasley was always defeated by all teams. But why is he moping over this, he wondered. if he's used to losing, why is this such a big deal?

"So, after they had gotten three quaffles past me, I knew that I needed to step up my game," Ron droned on, now in his own world. "Damian hadn't let a single one in, and we were losing by a lot."

Theo kept nodding, pretending to be interested. "Uh, huh," he acknowledged. "Then what?"

"Then, a bludger came flying at me out of nowhere! I was so shocked I practically fell off my broom. After that, the sneaky Chaser put another quaffle through. All the Falcons fans were cheering and it was absolutely horrendous." Ron shuddered as he remembered the fans' cheers as he was struggling to get stable on his broom. "And then, the stupid Beater 'accidentally' hit the bludger towards me again! I knew that we were going to lose."

"You shouldn't have given up so easily," Theo pointed out. "Maybe your team would've caught the snitch."

"I could only wish that would've happened," Ron said sadly. "By that time, the Falcons had caught the snitch and we were forced to admit defeat."

"That's sad," Theo agreed.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, returning to his moping. "I feel depressed."


End file.
